All For Her
by HeatherGrey07
Summary: Almost all of the Great Hall saw what was coming the morning of May 2nd, 2017. Well, all except a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Weasley named Victoire.


Hey! It's Heather here back with another Quidditch League Fanfiction competition story for round 6. I used the prompts "If you are going to breathe down my neck, at least have a mint," banana, and "Stand by Me - Ben E. King." And the character I chose to write about from the Cannon's small list was Victoire Weasley who was born in May. Before you read it I just want to give a disclaimer that there is no smut even though it might seem like it at first, but I still really hope you enjoy! (Word Count is 1512)

—-

Almost all of the Great Hall saw what was coming the morning of May second, 2017. Well, all except a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Weasley named Victoire.

She was completely unaware, thinking it was just a normal morning. Maybe part of her didn't think anyone would remember, it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts after all. But when she felt a tap on her shoulder she was surprised and excited to see her already graduated boyfriend with a lovely bouquet of roses standing behind her. "Teddy!" She squealed from excitement as she threw her arms around his muscular ones.

"Baby." He whispered softly in her ear as she kissed him in approval, earning some shouts from the surrounding morning crowd.

"What are you doing here?" She said in-between heated kisses.

"Mcgonagall," he breathed out before kissing the girl some more, "let me in."

"Why?" Victoire questioned softly.

Then, before the girl could process what was happening, Teddy had pulled away and put the flowers in her hands. Victoire looked at the rosy petals with a blush on her face. "Happy seventeenth birthday Victoire." He said under his breath as he leaned into her ear.

"Teddy, you remembered!" The girl exclaimed, beaming.

"Of course love, now come with me." He murmured before grabbing her hands and pulling her out of the great hall. The crowd of onlookers continued their whooping and cheering at the simple action, probably thinking the couple was going to hook up. But Victoire could care less about their opinions, even if they were right. Because she hadn't seen Teddy in months and wasn't going to let her classmates distract her with their insignificant opinions.

—-

"Close you eyes Love." Teddy said softly as he pulled out a black, silk blindfold. The pair had just made it out of site from the bystanders eating breakfast, and Victoire still had no idea where they were going.

The look on the girl's face must've alerted Teddy of her panic, and he silently agreed that if he were in her position he would be worried too. After all, being blindfolded to go to an unknown location was never reassuring. But Teddy knew Victoire had to trust him in order to see her gift. "Don't worry," the boy began as he reached behind the girls' head with the silk, "it's nothing dirty."

Victoire erupted in giggles at his words as Teddy put his hand on her waist and walked behind the girl so his face was resting in the cradle of her neck. He then started lightly placing kisses from the collar of her uniform to her ear, and Victoire just kept giggling. "You know Teddy, if you are going to breathe down my neck, at least have a mint."

The boy threw his head back from laughter as they both stumbled back a couple of steps. "Come on Love, let's not keep the surprise waiting." Teddy barely wheezed out as the couple both had to pull themselves together before walking down the hall. Hand in hand, one in a blindfold, they headed to Victoire's seventeenth birthday surprise.

—-

"Okay, we are almost there." Teddy said as he continued to lead Victoire down the castle's numerous halls.

"Okay," Victoire began with a slight whine in her voice, "but it feels like we've been walking for forever."

Teddy chuckled at the girl's childish reaction, choosing to stop abruptly so she crashed into him. "We're here." He said with a smirk as she lightly smacked his back.

"Don't do that!" Victoire exclaimed playfully.

Teddy paused for a moment. "Just a second love." He eventually said huskily as he spun around and kissed Victoire softly on the head before walking off.

"Where are you going Teddy?" Victoire asked urgently as she stood there blindfolded, alone, and in an unknown corridor.

"Don't worry Victoire. Look, I'm already back." He said while he grabbed her hand again, rubbing his thumb on the back of her palm. The girl beamed as Teddy resumed his quest of pulling her to an unknown destination. But it seemed that their adventure was almost over, because she only took a couple more guided steps before they came to a final stop.

"Are we finally done?" The girl asked impatiently as she felt Teddy let go of her tight grip again.

"Yes." He said simply before removing her blindfold.

"Wow." Was all the girl said before her mouth just hung open and her eyes grew wide. The Room of Requirement was completely transformed in to what many would consider to be a shrine to her birthday. With streamers, banners, pictures, and gifts galore. Victoire couldn't even believe her eyes. "Thank you." The girl said before she gave Teddy a peck on the cheek and ran off to admire the neatly wrapped presents.

After a couple seconds of Victoire admiring her gifts she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see her boyfriend standing with his arm out stretched, as if he wanted to take her hand. The girl blushed as she put her hand in his and was lead over to a small table in the corner of the room. One she hadn't noticed before.

The table had a beautiful pot of flowers in the center and elegant place settings. It was an wonderful mix of girlishness and sophistication, just like Victoire herself. She almost didn't want to touch it or mess it up, but it only took one look from her boyfriend to realize he didn't care. This was meant for her.

Victoire was convinced that this had to be everything, but she was not expecting her cousin to walk out of a side door with a tux on to take the couple's order. "James!" The girl exclaimed as the young boy handed them their menus, ignoring the smirk on her boyfriend's face.

"Hey Victoire." James said with a small wave, "Teddy roped me into doing this for you, but I was all to edger to help." He said quickly as Teddy began to shoot him a glare. James' face grew red as he quickly changes the tone of his voice, "Sir, Ma'am, as you can see we have a variety of foods on the menu tonight. But, as you may have noticed all of our dishes have something to do with strawberry and banana."

"Those is my favorite foods." Victoire breathed out as a look of realization crossed her face.

"Of course." Teddy said as he reached for her hand from across the table, "This is all for you."

—-

"This is all too amazing, Teddy. It's like nothing I'd ever imagined." Victoire said as she finshed up her banana cream pie dessert and admired the open gifts off to her side.

Teddy only smiled as he said, "Well, it's not over yet love."

Victoire looked at her boyfriend in shock as he stood up and walked around the table to outstretch his hand towards her. "What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"You have one more suprise." He said as Victoire took his hand so he could lead her to the center of the room. Then, with the snap of his fingers a familiar toon flooded the room and the lights dimmed.

"Stand By Me." The girl breathed out as the couple began to sway to the music. "That my favorite song." Victoire said absentmindedly as she tried to figure out where in the room the music was coming from.

"I know." Teddy said as his fingers lightly grabbed her chin and directed her face back to his.

"But, how did you get the music to play in here. I though muggle things didn't work in Hogwarts." Victoire exclaimed, concerned yet curious.

"Magic." The boy whispered in her ear, causing a mad string of giggles. But, despite the distracting conversation, the pair kept dancing.

They danced long after words were spoken and let their troubled to fade away, Victoire's head pressed softly into her boyfriend's chest. "Love you." Teddy said faintly without thinking.

"I love to too Teddy, so much." Victoire replied as she tilted her head to look him in the eyes. They both just smiled at one another as the pair began to passionately kiss, listening to the words of Ben E. King.

"If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

Or the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me"


End file.
